


The Sweetest Perfume

by jellyfishsodapop, oorsprong



Series: Without Shame [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Armpit Kink, Blushing, Body odor, Butt Sniffing, Felching, Fingering, Kylo Ren is gross, Light Bondage, M/M, Olfactophilia, Oral Sex, Pit Licking, Rimming, Sweat, Teasing, Why would you read this, butt blushes, cocksucking, getting off on nasty body funk, hux likes it, hux's dirty crotch, maschalagnia, natural aroma, osmolagnia, rank buttholes, this is disgusting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7295866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfishsodapop/pseuds/jellyfishsodapop, https://archiveofourown.org/users/oorsprong/pseuds/oorsprong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"You're the one covered in sweat and you're calling me dirty? Oh, General. You should be ashamed at how filthy you are right now." Before Hux even had a chance to snarl at him, Kylo pressed his nose right up against the core of Hux's scent and groaned, finally knowing what Hux smelled like, breathing in the very essence of him after being denied this connection for too long.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sweetest Perfume

**Author's Note:**

> JFSP and I love exploring rare kinks. Once armpit kink came up it was the beginning of the end. Please enjoy this experience. Sex isn't catalog pretty.

Hux slicked his sweaty hair back from his forehead as he walked into his quarters.  His shirt hit the hamper on his way to the shower and he paused to throw a _look_ at the large figure reclining on his bed.

 “You’re early.”

With his hands on his hips he faced the knight, tempted to ask if he might want to join him.  His private shower had hot water and it was certainly large enough.

  
  


"I'd say I'm right on time." Kylo abandoned his datapad and slid off the bed, walking over to Hux and gathering him in his arms to press a long, slow kiss to welcoming lips. "It's all the other times I've been so regrettably late that showing up at just the right moment seems early to you." Kylo dipped his head lower to nuzzle down Hux's neck, inhaling the sharp scent of salt and sweat, his tongue darting out for a taste as his hands roamed down the length of Hux's back, fingertips dragging through the sweat that dotted the base of his spine.  


 

 

The general closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss, caught off guard by the passion in it.  His eager response belied his words.  The knight was always on time by virtue of Hux always being ready for him. 

The way Ren nuzzled and lapped at his sensitive places weakened his legs.  He allowed himself to be pulled down to the bed.

“As much as I’m enjoying--” Ren cut him off with an insistent kiss and he rode it out, pressing his groin against his partner’s and feeling the familiar hot nudge of his erection.  “Ren,” he managed finally, “come shower with me.  I’m a mess.”

  
  


Plush lips parted as Kylo mouthed his way down Hux's neck, sucking and lapping at briny skin, savouring the intensity of it, rare as it was. "No. You're perfect." 

Hux was a man of elegance and high standards in every aspect of his life and personal hygiene was no exception, much to Kylo's amusement. Hux only smelled like his fine soaps and shampoo, mild as they were to be almost scentless.  There was never a moment when he was anything less than pristine. Except for those precious minutes after exercise and sex, when Hux was covered in fresh, aromatic sweat that made Kylo's hands itch to hold him back from a shower and to lap at every last bead of salt, Hux was otherwise effectively an olfactory null.

Drawn as he was to the heady aroma rolling off Hux's skin, Kylo pressed his nose against him and breathed deeply at his throat, lapping at his sternum, kissing lazily over to a nipple that peaked under his tongue before taking hold of Hux's arm and pushing it up to bury his face into the core of his scent.  He breathed in the sharp musk with a deep moan.

  
  


“Ren,” Hux exclaimed with a breathy titter as a large nose prodded at the ticklish spot.  A flush rose to his cheeks when he heard the telltale sniff followed by a noise of deep contentment.

“That’s…”  _Depraved,_ he wanted to say, but his cocked twitched helplessly at the thought of his sweat holding some sensual appeal for his partner.  Certainly he’d enjoyed the peculiar taste of Ren’s slick hole after sex; the potency of it.  Perhaps a little more than he’d ever admit to the knight.  But this seemed almost offensive, repugnant… taboo.

The high pitched laugh that surfaced when Ren pressed his lips there had him pulling his arm in close and forgetting himself just enough to squash Ren’s face a little before lifting off him with a mumbled apology.  

“Are you... Is this… What is this??”  

  
  


"This is me appreciating you." Of course Hux would be ticklish, which just made him that much more endearing, with his arms tucked protectively close to his sides and trying to look serious. Kylo didn't think he could be any more in love, but every passing day proved him wrong. "All of you, and that includes how delicious you smell right now." Leaning down, Kylo lapped at the crease of Hux's arm and coaxed it up again with meandering kisses, his fingers twining with Hux's as he pinned his arm to the mattress gently.

Fine hair brushed against his nose as Kylo pressed his face into the axillary curve as if to extricate every last atom of scent from Hux's skin that way, lips pursing to kiss, his tongue darting out and wrenching a shocked gasp from Hux. The taste sent little tingles along his tongue, salty and a hint of bitter, rich and deep that settled somewhere along his upper palate. With each lick, he could feel Hux tremble and squirm, little noises that weren't encouragement, but weren't objection either.

Rocking his hips against Hux's let the general know just how this was affecting him, Kylo half hard and getting harder when Hux sank his other hand into Kylo's hair. Far too soon, Kylo took every last bit he could from hot skin and eagerly went for the other arm despite Hux's halfhearted chastisement, both hands caught in his own, fingers woven together as Kylo dipped into the wellspring of salty slickness.

  
  
  


Their bodies writhed against one another slowly as Hux fought to relax into the bizarre stimulation of that most sensitive spot.  The logical part of him wanted to remain aghast at Ren’s actions-- wanted to respond with mortification.  But his physical responses told a different story.  He settled for closing his eyes against the onslaught and gripping Ren’s hair as though it gave him some semblance of control over the situation.  In truth Hux just wanted to keep him as close as possible.  He continued to press back against Ren’s persistent hips, finding that the less he fixated on the technicalities the more he savored each playful nuzzle, each brush of Ren’s lips and flick of his tongue.  The knight was clearly enjoying himself so why shouldn’t he?  With his hands held above his head he could only weather the overstimulation of his nerves until the ticklish response died away as he relaxed into the sensation.  

“Oh…” he murmured against Ren’s cheek, unable to vocalize properly.  Here was a pleasure he’d never known.

  
  


Kylo took everything he could in long sweeps of his tongue and playful nudges of his nose, breathing in the essence he craved so often but never had a chance to act on it until now. Kissing his way back up, Kylo nuzzled under Hux's chin and nipped his way over to an ear, his voice husky and deep as he murmured, "I'm going to savour you thoroughly, General. You're absolutely filthy and I want nothing more than to have you in my lungs, on my lips, under my tongue."

The little gasp turned into a moan as Kylo nudged Hux's thighs apart to settle between them, kissing his way down and letting his hands wander over heat-flushed skin. Each press of Kylo's lips wrenched a breathy sigh or reedy moan from Hux; the drag of his tongue making that slender body shiver as he lapped away the thin layer of salt and breathed in the results of Hux's exertions. Big hands stilled on hips and thumbs hooked under the waistband of sweat soaked leggings. Kylo looked up from where his nose hovered just above Hux's belly.

"If you struggle, I'm tying you to the bed with your own clothes. Am I clear, General?" Kylo tilted his head forward just enough to trace the edge of Hux's navel with the very tip of his nose, his tongue darting out to taste the perspiration clinging to fine coppery hair just below.

  


 

Ren’s words set his heart pounding, the tension of arousal winding through his nervous system.  He shuddered as the knight followed the line of his body, every swipe of his tongue setting him freshly afire. 

“Do you promise?” Hux could only whisper in response.   

  
  


"Oh, is someone in a mood?" Kylo grabbed hold of Hux's hips and pushed his nose right into the sensitive little dip which caused Hux to squeak and flail in an undignified manner. A few expletives and some colourful theories about Kylo's ancestry later, Kylo dedicated himself to turning his lover into a moaning, squirming mess as he mouthed at the distinct bulge pushing at the stretchy, form fitting leggings. It was scandalous just how tight they were, Kylo being adamantly opposed to Hux wearing them where just anyone could see the clear outline of his cock and the tempting curves of his ass. After being convinced with a well placed mouth that Hux belonged only to him, Kylo huffed his concession and got to enjoy the sight, however briefly.

Pushing Hux's thighs apart and over his shoulders, Kylo settled in for a tease, breathing in the intoxicating musk at the juncture of thigh and hip before mouthing at his cock again, feeling it throb and twitch under the fabric.

"Do you think you'll need to be restrained?" Dark honey brown eyes glanced up to see Hux looking back down at him with an expression bordering on wonder, lower lip bitten red, pupils blown, and a blush staining his cheeks. Dipping his face down again, Kylo let the tip of his nose trail up the underside of Hux's cock, smirking as a bead of precome seeped through the fabric and glistened invitingly.

  
  


Hux groaned at the sensation, blushing furiously at how quickly he’d responded.  Part of him wanted to push Ren away, horrified at the thought of that sultry mouth tasting the acrid sweat that had pooled there after a strenuous session, that perfect nose forced to endure Hux’s own effluvium.  

Another part wanted to trap Ren’s face between his thighs and take his pleasure from him.

He tried to swallow and could barely manage, shamed by the audible click in his throat.

“You shouldn’t…  I didn’t shower before my workout.  It won’t be…”

He was going to say ‘pleasant’ and then realized the absurdity of the situation.  Ren wanted him and he wanted Ren-- wanted so desperately to let go of this inhibition and give himself over to whatever the knight had planned for them. 

“Tie me up,” he said more boldly, sitting up a little and placing a bare foot aggressively on Ren’s shoulder and giving it a little shove.  “Or I’m hitting that shower.  Your choice.”

  
  


Catching Hux's ankle in one big hand, Kylo turned to nuzzle at the arch of his foot and take a lingering inhale, almost disappointed at the lack of scent there and belatedly remembered that Hux preferred to do his yoga barefoot. Of course. There was however, a certain satisfaction in seeing the look of barely contained horror on Hux's face as he tried to yank his foot free to no avail.

"Your audacity will be richly rewarded, my general." Both hands went for the waistband and with one uninterrupted pull, Hux was bared before him, his hard cock as rosy as his cheeks. "And I do make good on my threats as well as my promises." Crawling over Hux who didn't put up that much of a fight, Kylo gathered both of his delicate wrists in one hand and wrapped them together while he sat on Hux's middle, smirking down at him as he complained about how heavy Kylo was. The other end of the makeshift restraint was looped around the headboard and tugged so that Hux's arms were extended above his head. 

"Now don't misbehave or I'll tie your legs down too, which would be a shame as I intend to have them in the air soon enough." Kylo straightened and couldn't help but be amused at how Hux's eyes raked down his body, lingering on where Kylo's cock strained against the silky fabric of his lounge pants. When he palmed himself and groaned, Hux's cock twitched against his belly and spilled another rivulet of precome.

  
  


“You’re dirty,” Hux gasped, fighting back a swell of laughter at the way Ren handled him.  Infuriating, being tossed around by his much larger lover like a toy.   Being stripped of his dignity and tied to the bed for Ren’s enjoyment.  Being made to beg for-- no.  Not made to beg.  But if he played his cards right that would be on the agenda.

“I can’t believe I let you into this bed-- _animal._ ”  He struggled a little and found the bindings tight.  A lock of hair fell over one eye and he shook his head in a futile effort to settle it back in place.  

“You disgust me.”  He licked his lips and locked eyes with Ren.

  
  


Moving back down to kneel between Hux's thighs, Kylo pressed a fingertip to the leaking slit of Hux's cock, rubbing the slickness around and watching with unabashed smugness as Hux mewled, the blush moving up to his ears as he stifled the sound. "Mmm. You look so terribly disgusted with me. How will you cope?" He brought the finger to his lips and licked it off before resuming his earlier position, this time hooking his hands under Hux's knees and spreading them wide. There was some resistance but as soon as Kylo returned to the scent that lured him in, Hux was a pliant, moaning mess with Kylo's nose buried in dark copper curls and his tongue lapping at the musky sheen around the base of his cock.

The scent and taste took on a richer note the further down Kylo went and he couldn't get enough, nose pressed to hot skin and drawing in deep lungfuls of that intoxicating perfume, mouthing at the skin of his balls, licking and kissing the thick muscle just below. Pushing Hux's knees further up, Kylo caught sight of the sweet little pucker and moaned at the salty aura emanating from tight, hot skin.

"You're the one covered in sweat and you're calling me dirty? Oh, General. You should be ashamed at how filthy you are right now." Before Hux even had a chance to snarl at him, Kylo pressed his nose right up against the core of Hux's scent and groaned, finally knowing what Hux smelled like, breathing in the very essence of him after being denied this connection for too long.

  
  


Hux went limp and his eyes fluttered closed at each depraved act that Ren insisted on visiting upon him.  Desperate hips thrust into the air, undone by soft licks and wet kisses.  

 _Vile_ , he thought helplessly, only to squirm with pleasure as Ren took his time on each part of Hux that flushed with blood under a sheen of fetid sweat.  

He tossed his head back in ecstasy when that brutish nose pushed roughly against his furl.  

 _Humiliating._  

Ren sniffed at him like some lumbering beast and Hux found himself bearing down against him, betrayed by his own arousal.

“You like that?” he gasped.  “You’re obscene.  I should sit on that smug face.”  

  
  


The only response Kylo could give was a long, slow lick to the clenching hole, the taste of sharp bitterness making him salivate. Pressing the tip of his tongue to the tight muscle and nudging at heavy balls with the bridge of his nose made Hux whine and writhe. Strong hands slowly pushed Hux's knees higher until they were pressed against his shoulders, exposing him completely. 

Drunk on the scent and taste of his lover, Kylo took a moment to enjoy the sight before him.  Bound and helpless, the blush now covered most of Hux’s chest.  With his legs spread wide and high, toes clenching in mid-air, and cock hard and leaking, his pink hole had never been more inviting.

"I'm obscene, yet you're the one who came to me coated in sweat and ripe for the fucking. What would your officers think? Seeing their prim, proper general a filthy, stinking mess bound to his bed and wishing desperately for a cock in his ass?" Hux tried to scowl but it ended up looking like a terribly cute pout. Kylo laughed softly as he let one hand trail down the inside of Hux's thigh, teasing over his balls, rubbing at the wet mess of his hole and watching the muscle ripple at his touch. "Look at how you're squirming here for me. I'm not done yet." Heat radiated from Hux, the scent of him carried on rolling waves that Kylo breathed in hungrily, his mouth covering the tight little furl as his tongue plunged in deep to taste everything Hux had to offer.

  
  


“Kriffing hell, Ren!”  Hux cried through gritted teeth as Ren’s wanton mouth claimed him.  His body jerked at the touch, calves kicking ineffectually as the knight’s broad shoulders pressed into his thighs.  He longed to fist a hand into the mess of black hair visible between his legs.  Every gluttonous lick brought him closer to the edge. 

“ _Fuck_ , Ren.  Please…. Please….”

He begged without a care for how debased he sounded, aching to be fucked in his pungent little hole by Ren’s fingers, his cock.  He was a soiled, pathetic mess and still Ren’s tongue chased that scent further in, offering no relief.

As Ren quickened his pace he ground back against his mouth, burning with shame.

  
  


The sounds Hux made encouraged Kylo to press in as deep as he could go, chin wedged between supple cheeks, nose lined up against hot skin and taking slow, lingering breaths. Hands moved lower to spread Hux open, allowing even more depth as Kylo strained to reach the sensitive little nub inside. It was a fantasy of his to be able to train his tongue to extend that far; to lick Hux's prostate and bring him off in the most intimate way possible. Even if he couldn't reach it, being able to sweep those inner walls with his tongue elicited the most beautiful sounds and Kylo took full advantage.

Spit leaked down his chin, making obscene sounds as he fucked Hux with his tongue, lips pursed tight and sucking at musky skin.  His big hands held Hux wide open as the general ground down harder with a desperate cry.

"You've got some nerve depriving me of this little treat for so long. I don't think I should let that go unpunished." The way Hux tossed his head back and swore loudly at the ceiling made Kylo grin as he licked his lips and savoured the taste clinging to them. Making Hux give in to Kylo's little obsession was satisfying in its own way, but the true pleasure lay in the act itself, luxuriating in Hux's  pure, unfiltered scent. His own hips ground down into the mattress, Kylo painfully hard but ignoring it in favour of driving his lover to distraction. "I should make you come on just my tongue."

  


 

Hux squeezed his thighs gently as he cradled Ren between them.  The pressure beneath the small gland grew as he suffered the onslaught of the cruel tongue that his hole clenched around in futility.   

“I need you,” he cried, trembling and sweating anew.  Surely Ren could taste it; piquant between his cheeks and glistening on the insides of his thighs.  His cock jutted painfully from his body and leaked over Ren’s hair.  Each sweet prod and sniff of Ren’s big nose pushed him further towards the edge.  Perhaps this was Ren’s vulgar plan all along; tormenting him to make him sweat in his bindings.  A litany of nonsense escaped him when Ren moaned against that tight little clutch..

“Please, Ren.  I’m fucking filthy.  Need you inside...  you can have anything you want… anything,” he panted.

  
  


"Anything, you say?" Kylo dragged two fingers over Hux's red, puffy hole, barely pushing against it, not sinking in, and making Hux swear as he tried to grind down on them only to have Kylo pull back.

"What if I were to ask you to come to me after every one of your workouts; no tidying up, no washing anything off, no shower. Just you, hot and sweaty and dirty so I can lick you clean myself."

As much as Kylo wanted to feel Hux coming and clenching around his tongue, the utterly debased urge remained to filthy him up even more and savour a whole extra layer of delights. The thought alone was enough to have Kylo stripping out of his pants and grabbing the lube off the nightstand, desperate to bury his aching cock into Hux's waiting hole.

Two slicked fingers pressed in and Hux arched up taut as his legs fell open, heels digging into the mattress to present Kylo with the delectable sight of Hux  wet and loose and fucking himself on Kylo's fingers. The general tugged at his bindings, glistening with a fresh dappling of sweat on his chest, his brow, his inner thighs. Kylo ached with need, fingers pulled out to slick himself up and press the thick head against fluttering muscle. "Those are my terms. Do you accept?" Hux fixed him with a terribly unconvincing glower and Kylo rubbed teasingly against his hole, his other hand dragging down Hux's glistening chest, bringing it to his face and licking his palm before wrapping it loosely around Hux's cock. "Tell me what I want to hear, General. Tell me how you'll offer up your dirty, sweaty little hole to me each and every time. Tell me how you'll grind your filthy cock against my mouth, moaning my name as I suck it clean."

  
  


At first instinct Hux wanted to hide; to bury his face in his hands at the vile request.  But his hands were secure above his head and arousal emboldened him.

“Should I come and lie here with my legs spread like a blossoming flower; waiting for you to follow the scent?  You vulgar _brute_ , of course I’ll give you what you want.  You can bury your face in every sweaty crevice before I hold you down and shove this rank cock in your mouth.” 

He thrust in desperation as Ren teased him, aghast at his own daring.  The look in his knight’s eyes sent a little thrill through him.  

“Please,” he begged, “you know this belongs to you.”  he wiggled his hips for emphasis, laid bare to Ren’s debauchery.  “All of it it in any state you desire.”

_“I want you.”_

  
  


"Dirty boy, that's exactly what you'll get." Kylo sank deep in one fluid thrust and held himself still, panting at the feel of all that tight heat rippling around him, half closed eyes focused on Hux's face contorted in pleasure. If he moved even a little, Kylo was certain he'd come on the spot. The scent of his lover was still strong in his lungs but he wanted more. His appetite, once peaked, was voracious.

It took a few moments to gather his composure, Kylo shifting to kneel and pulling Hux on top of his thighs. Long legs wrapped around his hips eagerly before internal muscles gripped his cock and made Kylo groan. "That's going to earn you a lesson in patience." Strong hands gripped Hux's hips tight, holding him perfectly still as Kylo leaned in and dragged his tongue through the glittering wetness dotting Hux's chest, teasing rosy nipples until they were red and tight and ringed with the faintest pink outlines of Kylo's teeth. Through this torment, his hips remained still even as his cock twitched in the depths of Hux's body, Hux a whimpering, broken mess under his ministrations.

"After all that work to lick you clean you've gotten all sweaty again. Will you behave for me this time? You won't try to struggle and keep me from enjoying what your body offers up to me, will you now?" With his arms held tight, there was no defense to be had as Kylo buried his face into the crook of Hux's arm, breathing in the fresh new layer of sweat, redolent with the added musk of arousal. Kylo swore under his breath as he pulled out and thrust in hard enough to jolt a fractured cry from Hux.

  
  


_“Ren,”_ he cried, shuddering as shame and excitement vied for dominance in his mind.  He settled for a sad little whine as the knight pulled out of him and pressed his hot mouth against Hux’s own dry lips.  He flushed at the taste of himself, sour and pungent and (to his horror) unbearably arousing.  Especially as Ren forced it into him with every vulgar lick.

He fought back, tongue and teeth clashing before Ren grasped his face in his hands and locked him into a slow kiss that made his toes curl.

“You’re disgusting,” Hux whispered against Ren’s lips.  “Utterly foul.”

  
  


The smile was more feral than pleased, Kylo taking a certain amount of pride in how Hux might have fought him off to start but ended up losing himself in the kiss. Hux's mouth formed the insults but his body spoke of lust and Kylo answered with his own.

"On the contrary, you're the one who is foul, shocking as it is. To think someone as dedicated as you are to appearances would allow himself to become as unkempt as you are now. Imagine the scandal if I forbade you to shower for a full day and you'd have to attend your duties in the morning with the scent of me clinging to your skin." Hux moaned and tried to hide his face against his arm only to have it wrenched back, Kylo meeting his wide eyed stare with one of predatory intent. "Imagine walking past your officers and knowing they'd be able to guess what you were doing the night before. After your shift you'd do your exercises and work up a sweat, adding to your essence until you're positively reeking." Teeth bit down on Hux's lower lip, tugging until he whined pitifully. "And then you'll come to me, trailing behind you the scent of your shameful state and you know what I'll do." Pushing himself deep again, Kylo bottomed out on a gravelly moan, making Hux gasp.

"I'm going to stick my nose in every slick crevice, take all of you into my lungs. Im going to bury my tongue so deep inside your tight little hole, fucking you with it, watching you blush and squirm and tell me how repulsive I am even as you rut against me." Hands grabbed hold of Hux's hips and Kylo pressed his face into the curve of his arm, his hips snapping up into the clenching heat of Hux's body. "And then I'm going to shove my cock into you and fuck you within an inch of your life. But the best is for last, my beloved General. I promise you."

  
  


“Fuck me,” Hux pleaded, shameless in his ardor and overwhelmed by the sultry promises Ren fed him.

He saw now the crux of his own arousal; the taboo that kept him hard and desperate.  The thought of his officers seeing him-- _smelling him_ \-- in this state was too much to bear.  To be made a beacon of vile miasma for Ren’s pleasure, humiliated and dripping with sweat.  And the thought of that sweat leading Ren’s nose directly to the source of his heat…  His heart hammered violently in his chest as the fantasy revealed itself to him.  He would do anything for the heavy cock pounding between his legs; for the sinful mouth that tortured him.  If Ren thought the heady stink of his pheromones the sweetest perfume then he would lie here in his own filth at his lover’s whim.  

“I am repulsive and I want you to fuck me,” he spat, furious at his inability to hide his burning cheeks.

  
  


Taking to task had never been so satisfying, watching that moment when Hux gave in to his shame and let himself be overwhelmed by it; let it fuel his desire.

"Everyone will know what a filthy little deviant you are. Some of them might even be aroused by it. What would you think of that? Reviled and lusted after in turn, knowing that I'm the only one who could get you in that state, I'm the one you come to, ruined and needy." Pleasure built with each deep thrust, Kylo's eyes trained on Hux's face as he fought with his chagrin and lost beautifully. Another swipe over Hux's sweat speckled chest and Kylo brought his slicked hand down to wrap around Hux's throbbing, leaking cock, thumbing the foreskin back and rubbing at the sensitive frenulum until he whimpered. Tight, shallow thrusts had Hux fucking up into his fist, Kylo feeling his own release nearing and holding back just to savour the sight a little longer.

"You're positively offensive, General. Now come for me."

  
  


Hux orgasmed with a ruined wail, spurting into the air as he clenched viciously around Ren’s cock.  His hips bucked in helpless abandon as Ren’s words echoed in his ears, and his feet twitched with little aftershocks until his trembling body slumped back against the bed.  With the last of his effort he squeezed Ren’s cock as though he could milk it dry.  In his armpits clammy sweat mixed with the sticky residue of Ren’s saliva and he found himself desperate for a shower.  But only with his knight’s approval.  Under normal circumstances the smell of his own semen coating his belly would have made him wrinkle his nose.  Instead he caught himself watching Ren’s face with rapt attention; wondering if it would push him over the edge.

  
  


"Fuck… you look so good and you smell even better… can't wait to, ah, Hux- " The thick spatter of come covering Hux's belly wafted another scent up to Kylo, and that combined with the pulses and spasms around his cock took him over the edge, grunting low as he filled Hux to the brim. With his cock still buried in Hux's ass, Kylo reached up and undid the fabric holding fragile wrists together before lunging at Hux's belly.  He nuzzled at the mess there, lapping at it hungrily, nose and lips and chin smeared with it. Drunk on pleasure, Kylo lifted his head and grinned, palming at Hux's cock until it hardened again.

"Get on your hands and knees, my filthy General, and don't you dare spill a drop. It's all mine." Kylo disengaged slowly, feeling muscles fight to keep him inside, a breathless laugh bubbling up at the mortified look on Hux's face. "As if I'd let you shower away this delectable feast. Don't make me put you in position. There are repercussions for that."

  
  


Hux rolled onto his stomach, panting, and pushed himself up on shaky knees.  He lifted his ripe, dripping ass into the air, pressing it against Ren’s face with a shy smile.   

“Is this what you wanted all along, you revolting creature?”

He moaned as a warm trickle of come slid down his thigh.  Never in all the time they’d been together had he allowed his ass to get so filthy.  Now Ren would see his blush at both ends and he would be deprived of that immaculate cleanliness he insisted upon before Ren’s lips touched him there.  Though the knight was the one who had to endure it Hux could hardly bear the shame.     

  
  


Kylo couldn't even come up with a reply when presented with the sight of Hux's slick, reddened hole. He grabbed at Hux's firm backside. A bubble of thick white seeped out and Hux squirmed, embarrassed no doubt given the blush that spread all the way down to those tempting cheeks. Kylo laughed as he dove in, mouth latched to the succulent little furl, nose pushed in close. Showing his appreciation with a throaty moan and a long, seeking lick, Kylo could feel Hux pushing back, heard his helpless whine. 

The position tripped every one of his senses and he lost himself in an overload of pleasure as he dipped in to lap away the intoxicating mix of his own seed, sweat, and musk. One hand reached between trembling thighs to palm at Hux's cock, smiling against richly scented skin when he realised how hard the general was. After dragging his tongue up the cleft, Kylo leaned back to look at glistening skin and the clenching pucker, pushing his fingertip against it and moaning as Hux ground back, eager for more.

"You're going to come for me again with my tongue buried in your ripe little hole. I do hope for your sake you won't fight me this time." With his hand around Hux's twitching cock, Kylo went in for the kill, his tongue stiff and spearing Hux deep, fucking him with it and lapping away the traces of himself with each thrust.

  
  


The general could barely contain himself as Ren lapped shamefully at his entrance with his nose buried in his sweaty, come-soaked crevice.  He ground back against him, mewling and moaning like a whore.  When Ren tightened his grip around his sore cock he sobbed at the overstimulation, his body a wrung-out vessel for Ren’s pleasure.  The darting tongue inside him set his hips pumping anew as his upper body sagged against the mattress, and he fucked himself on Ren’s filthy tongue without a care in the world but getting the length of it as deep as he could manage.  When he felt the second orgasm crest he pressed his face against damp sheets, cursing.  

  
  


When Kylo felt Hux's arms give out, he redoubled his efforts, coaxing wavery cries and breathless whimpers from the general, feeling his hips rocking back in tight circles. Squeezing and twisting on each upstroke had Hux's cock leaking over his fingers, Kylo bringing his other hand up between Hux's thighs, the heel of his palm pushing against his perineum and wrenching a broken sob from his lover. Another deep stab of his tongue and Kylo could feel internal muscles fluttering, so close to release again, Hux's entire body taut and shaking.

  
  


_“Ren!”_ he cried into his release, muffled by the mattress.  A violent shudder overtook his body and he spasmed around Ren’s tongue, his cheeks clenching mercilessly with Ren’s nose between them.  A weak sigh escaped his lips as his ejaculate spilled over those large fingers.

“Ren… fuck….”

The knight held his back end in place even as his knees began to slip.  Hux laughed against the sheets, tears pricking at his eyes.

“Kriffing hell, Ren…”

  
  


With one long, final lick to Hux's cleft followed by a kiss to each blushing cheek, Kylo carefully eased Hux onto his back, massaging his shivering thighs and smiling down at the panting, wrecked mess of a general. When Hux reached for him, Kylo went, entwining their fingers as he lay at Hux's side and covering his mouth with a kiss.

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say that despite your misgivings at the start that you enjoyed yourself thoroughly." Fingertips traced over Hux's belly, his hipbones.  Kylo wore a sated grin as he nuzzled at Hux's neck.

"And that you might not be so terribly opposed to doing this again."

  
  


Hux eagerly pulled Ren against him, licking the taste of himself off his tongue, his lips, the tip of his nose.  

“My vulgar knight,” he murmured.

He sipped his fingers through the tangled black mane of hair, heavy with sweat and crusted with come in the back.  The thought of anyone seeing them like this…  Now why did that have to thrill him?  Outrageous, the desires Ren awoke in him.  With a sly grin he leaned over to nibble at his shoulder before pushing his face into the damp hair of his armpit and letting his tongue flick tentatively there solely for the pleasure of Ren’s reaction.

  
  


Surprise had Kylo's eyes going wide at Hux seeking out the crook of his underarm. Pleasure had him purring at the feel of that shy tongue taking its first lick of pungent salt, his other hand sinking into Hux's hair in gentle encouragement. Another lick and Kylo's breath caught as he rolled onto his back and lifted his arm higher, sliding his hand behind his head while the other one threaded through damp ginger strands.

"And what does my curious General think?" He smirked as Hux followed his movements, lying half on top of Kylo to seek out more of his scent, Kylo's cock giving a weak twitch where it lay on his thigh.

  
  


What had started as an eagerness to offer Ren something he clearly enjoyed turned into an unexpected delight for Hux.  He sought every briny drop with his tongue and kissed the soft fur, heavy with the aroma of their exertion.

Hux hummed loudly in approval as his lips brushed the supple skin.  He playfully rubbed his nose in it before drawing back to claim Ren’s mouth in a kiss that left no doubt as to his intention.

“I think your unorthodox seduction technique is highly effective.”  He growled possessively before nibbling on that fat lower lip, interest newly piqued.  

“And I think I’ll be skipping the shower next time.”

  
  


Taking Hux's face in both hands, Kylo deepened the kiss, moaning at the taste and scent of himself on Hux's mouth. It was such a change from the man who ordered Kylo into the shower after his own workouts and training sessions which left him positively unbearable to the uptight General. With a wicked grin, Kylo let one hand slide down to pinch a firm cheek.

"And then I'll ask you to make good on that offer to sit this tempting little ass of yours right on my face so I can tend to it properly." Kylo was already making mental plans to have his own exercise schedule line up with Hux's, which was certainly going to test his self control.

He had to admit that he was quite looking forward to it.


End file.
